


Decisions...Decisions

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Tension, prelude to P/E/N threesome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: “Stand up and strip,” she ordered.Peter laughed her off.  Neal promptly rose, stripping off his tie in the process causing Peter to turn towards his partner, “Sit down.  She’s not serious!”Unbuttoning his shirt, Neal didn’t look at Peter as he said, “I’d stop laughing if I were you.  I’m pretty sure your wife’s serious.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Decisions...Decisions

Elizabeth was NOT in the mood. Her work day had been long and stressful, and when she had finally locked her office door, she started fantasizing about the perfect evening ahead of her. In her vision, she arrived to a darkened, quiet house. While she most certainly loved her husband, on a day like today she wanted a chance to unwind, a little much needed ‘me’ time before transforming into a loving, supportive wife. 

Next she would start a bath, adding bubble bath gel, turning the water to a heat setting just short of scalding. She would light several lavender scented candles and then go downstairs returning to the tub with a glass of wine—no, wait, rewind-she would return with a glass AND the bottle. She would strip off her clothes and wouldn’t bother with hanging them up in her closet instead allowing her shirt and skirt to fall into an untidy heap on the floor to be dealt with later. Then she would sink down into the welcoming water and—

Pulling up to her house, Elizabeth blinked in disbelief at the sight of her husband’s vehicle already parked out front. Her workaholic husband had managed to leave work at a reasonable time? This was rather unheard of. 

Glancing at her living room window, she could not only see lights on inside but the shadows of two figures. She closed her eyes, sighed, and amended her earlier assessment. While Peter had left the office earlier than normal, he had opted to bring work, and likely Neal, home with him.

With some reluctance, Elizabeth got out of the car but she still held out hope she might be able to salvage her evening. If Peter and Neal were absorbed in a case then just maybe they wouldn’t even notice her…maybe she could still get that bubble bath. 

Elizabeth opened the door and all thoughts of a peaceful, relaxing evening evaporated like smoke. While she had been able to slip inside unnoticed, it was only because Peter and Neal were too busy arguing with one another to see her. For a moment, she listened and quickly assessed this particular argument wasn’t a new one. In fact, it sounded like the same old song and dance and Elizabeth felt her temper reach a slow simmer with the likelihood that it would achieve full boil sooner than later.

“You never trust me!” Neal accused in a heated tone. 

Peter, who was standing right up in Neal’s space, was equally furious. “That’s because you keep giving me reasons not to!”

Reading Neal’s body language, Elizabeth could tell he was a breath away from fleeing out the back door. Left with the choice between fight or flight, Neal would turn tail and run and Elizabeth calculated should that happen her evening would turn into even more of a hell than it already was.

Peter also sensed Neal was ready to run and warned him. “Don’t even think about it! We’re not done here!”

With a slight shove to create some space between them, Neal in fact turned to leave but was stopped when Peter grabbed his arm. Watching Neal attempt to wrench his arm from Peter’s grasp while Peter attempted to maintain physical control of Neal made Elizabeth’s temper flare.

Matching their intensity, Elizabeth snapped, “Both of you shut the fuck up and sit your asses down!”

Two sets of eyes immediately swiveled in her direction, shocked by Elizabeth’s presence in the room as well as her profanity. With one hand planted on her hip and the other pointing at the couch, both men took one look at her face and realized it was best not to argue. After only a moment of hesitation, both complied, albeit sitting on opposite ends of the couch and as far apart as they could possible get. Neither acknowledged the other, nor could they quite meet Elizabeth’s eyes instead choosing spots on the floor to focus on.

Elizabeth let them stew in silence while she silently counted to ten before feeling enough in control to speak. “Look at me,” she finally said softly but with a commanding undertone. Peter and Neal met her gaze and their instant compliance spawned an insane idea.

“Stand up and strip,” she ordered.

Peter laughed her off. Neal promptly rose, stripping off his tie in the process causing Peter to turn towards his partner, “Sit down. She’s not serious!” 

Unbuttoning his shirt, Neal didn’t look at Peter as he said, “I’d stop laughing if I were you. I’m pretty sure your wife’s serious.”

“You’re damn right I’m serious!” Elizabeth said, not flinching when Peter narrowed his eyes at her. And their game of chicken was short lived when Peter blinked first. Frowning, he slowly got to his feet and started tugging on his own tie.

Soon they were left only in their underwear-blue silk boxers on Neal, and to Neal and Elizabeth’s surprise, Looney Tunes Yosemite Sam boxers on Peter. Under Elizabeth’s steely gaze, Neal knew better than to comment and quickly swallowed a snarky response. 

Pacing in front of them for a moment, Elizabeth vented her unhappiness. “I had one helluva day. Thanks for asking.” Stopping, she was pleased to find both looking appropriately guilty. Continuing, she said, “I had plans for this evening you know. I was going to have a nice glass of chardonnay while soaking in a hot bubble bath.” She sighed and addressed them. “Instead I’ve come home and had to listen to the same old, same old bullshit that’s been going on between the two of you since day FUCKING one!”

Starting with Peter, she said, “Neal’s right. You’ve never trusted him. In the future, you will give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Seeing the smirk on Neal’s face, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. “Wipe that smirk off your face because Peter is also right. You have a tendency to keep secrets from Peter and have been known to go off the reservation all in the name of helping a friend.”

Addressing them both, she added, “Trust is a two way street!”

Elizabeth paused to catch her breath. Wisely neither said a word but Neal’s leg started pumping up and down like it did when he was nervous. Peter remained still, too still; a clear sign that he was just waiting to insert his dominance. Since she wasn’t about to concede one iota of control, Elizabeth turned her focus on him. In a no nonsense tone, she ordered, “Lose the boxers.”

“Why?” Peter questioned, brow furrowing.

“Because I said so!” 

Exhaling sharply, Peter reluctantly removed the last stitch of clothing he had on and stood silently before her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Neal glancing appreciatively at her naked husband whose member was standing at partial attention. Interesting, she thought, and it confirmed something she had suspected for some time. Following her instinct, Elizabeth turned to Neal and made the same command.

Feeling Elizabeth was taking things too far, Peter immediately interjected on his CI’s behalf, “Neal, you don’t have to do that.” 

“No, he doesn’t have to,” Elizabeth readily agreed understanding her husband’s fear of abusing the power and authority over the man paroled into his custody. “In fact, Neal you can go home now—if that’s what you want.” 

Maintaining eye contact with Elizabeth, Neal stood up but he did not move to leave instead stripping off his own boxers. Calmly, Neal stood next to Peter, and it was quite evident from his own fully upright position that Neal was feeling neither nervous nor coerced. Catching Peter checking him out, Neal preened causing Peter’s eyes to snap back forward and then Neal smirked when Peter’s body betrayed him with more blood flowing southward.

Enjoying her husband’s reaction, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, her lips curving upward. Face turning red under their scrutiny, Peter swallowed and moved to cover himself and then absently dropped his hand back to his side recognizing the action would be too little, too late. 

Elizabeth now looked from one to the other to make sure she had their attention. Then, she untucked her shirt and started next with the buttons. Turning her back to them, she casually called over her shoulder, “Neal, would you mind, Sweetie?” 

She bit her lower lip watching Neal silently seek Peter’s approval before stepping forward. Then with shaking hands, Neal grasped the zipper of her skirt and with one hand for balance on her hip, Neal’s other hand slowly worked the zipper down to reveal black, lacy underwear. 

Seeing Neal’s look of appreciation and a total lack of jealousy on the face of her husband, Elizabeth dared to push forward, wondering how far they all would go. 

“I’m going upstairs to take that bath now,” she announced calmly. “So you boys have a choice to make. You can either stay down here and finish your argument or-”

“-or?” Peter barely croaked out, his mouth suddenly dry at her half-clothed state.

In response, a damn near predatory smile appeared on Elizabeth’s face and her voice lowered to a sultry level, “-or you both can join me upstairs. Your choice.”


End file.
